gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Build
The Build universe, or its in-universe name Anno Domini, is the timeline where Gundam Build Fighters, its sequel Build Fighters Try, and all of its related media take place. Build Fighters is a variant of the real world in the near future where people discovered the Plavsky Particle, which could animate plastic objects, so the particle gave rise to the game Gunpla Battle. The spiritual successor to Build Fighters, Gundam Build Divers, is counted as part of the Build timeline as far as Gundam Fanon Wiki is concerned. It is unknown if, in canon, the two series are connected chronologically. Series Canon Build Fighters *'Gundam Build Fighters' - 25 episode anime series; the thirteenth entry in the franchise. *Gundam Build Fighters GM's Counterattack - net special; sequel *'Gundam Build Fighters Try' - 26 episode anime sequel series; the fifteenth entry in the franchise. *Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars - television special; sequel Build Divers *'Gundam Build Divers' - 25 episode anime series; the seventeenth entry in the franchise. *'Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE' - Upcoming anime sequel series; the eighteenth entry in the franchise. Fanon Build Fighters *Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E - 52 episode anime series (fanon of DarkGhostMikel) **Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E2 - 52 episode anime sequel series (fanon of DarkGhostMikel) **Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E: Episode Shino ~Tres Años de Soledad~ - 6 episode OVA (fanon of DarkGhostMikel) **Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E: Episode Monica ~Le Bonheur Est un Charme~ - 1 volume novel series consisting of thirteen chapters (fanon of DarkGhostMikel) *Fanon of AndyLikeJapan96 **Gundam Build Fighters Zero - 50 episode anime series **Gundam Build Fighters Genesis - 50 episode anime series **Gundam Build Fighters Energy - 50 episode anime series ***Gundam Build Fighters Energy －Link Battle－ - 50 episode anime sequel series ***Gundam Build Fighters Energy －New Link－ - 25 episode anime sequel series **Gundam Build Fighters Extremer - 25 episode anime series **Gundam Build Fighters Overdrive - ?? episode anime series **Gundam Build Fighters Forever - ?? episode anime series **Gundam Build Fighters Survive - ?? episode anime series *Gundam Build Fighters: Another Age - ?? volume novel series (fanon of Nisshou) *Build Fighters - The Runaway - 10 volume novel series (fanon of Black Rose) **Build Fighters - The Returner - 20 volume novel sequel series (fanon of Black Rose) *Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF - 25 episode anime series (fanon of Another Poetic Spartan) *Gundam Build Fighters Junior - anime series (fanon of Bluestagecoord) *Gundam Build Fighters Revolutions - manga side-story (fanon of Katzenbach) *Gundam Build Fighters: A New World - 35 episode anime series (fanon of Knightwalker591) *Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders - 24 + 26 episode anime series (fanon of FigureGunplaFan) **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders ~One Year After~ **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders: SIDE YAMATO **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders CUSTOM **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders B2 *Gundam Build Fighters eXceed - 12 episode anime series (fanon of Zeonplamo) *Project Build Fighters - Roleplaying center of Gundam Fanon for Build Fighters (RP of Gallatin) Build Divers *Gundam Build Divers RB - 45 minute Original Net Animation (fanon of FigureGunplaFan) History (Canon) Pre-Gundam Build Fighters In the land of Arian, the petty thief called Mashita sneaked into the royal treasure vault to steal priceless wealth before encountering one of the treasures inside, the Arista. It transported him to Earth, along with the giant shard itself, and met a young girl named Baker. Soon, it was discovered that particles of the Arista could animate plastic, so the two decided to take advantage of this and form Plavsky Particle System Engineering (also known as PPSE), and dub the stray Arista particles the Plavsky Particle. Soon, the game Gunpla Battle came into existence with the help of Plavsky particles and caused a second Gunpla Model boom, bring immense wealth to Mashita. Gundam Build Fighters Intermission (GBF-Try) Gundam Build Fighters Try Gundam Build Divers Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE History (Fanon) Setting It is said in the original Build Fighters that it has been more than half of a century since the first Gunpla Boom back in 1980. This would put the original show itself at least around the 2030s at minimum, making the setting a relatively close future. Trivia *Due to Build Fighters, Try, Build Divers, and Re:RISE not specifying what year it is during the events of each series, it's hard for a timeline of every event in the universe to be made. :*It is known though that seven years passed between the end of Build Fighters and beginning of Build Fighters Try. :*It is also known that there is a two year difference between the end of Build Divers and the start of Build Divers Re:RISE. Category:Build Category:Build Fighters Category:Build Divers